


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by bananapatch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapatch/pseuds/bananapatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal huddle for warmth.</p><p>Really just plotless ridiculous fluff set sometime post TWOTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

“It's freezing.” Will frowns as he pulls his jacket closed in front of him, hugging his own waist to keep it shut. “When you dragged me out here I kind of figured we would at least end up somewhere with heat.”

 

Hannibal shoots him an amused glance from across the small living room, setting his pencil down on his desk and folding his hands in front of him. Already Will can see what he's thinking, can hear his voice echoing calmly and evenly in his head with the same platitudes he utters every time Will has a complaint about their new living arrangements. It only serves to irritate him more.

 

“And don't even say it,” he continues before Hannibal can even open his mouth. “I know, I know. This is only temporary, we need to lay low for a while, I get it. But do we really need to lay low _here_? The land where warmth doesn't exist? Christ, at least in Virginia I had a heater.”

 

He's not really talking _to_ Hannibal anymore, too busy pacing the tiny floor and daydreaming to pay him much mind. Visions of his home in Virginia, of quiet evenings spent curled up in front of his space heater with his dogs flood his mind and he's so utterly lost to them that he doesn't notice when Hannibal stands and crosses the room. It isn't until he feels a gentle hand closing around his arm that he's snapped out of his thoughts, turning towards the source and offering him a small, apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry,” he mutters, feeling almost guilty now for his petulance. He opens his mouth to say more, some acknowledgment that he was being ridiculous but Hannibal simply returns his smile, and he knows apologies are unnecessary here. With Hannibal they always were.

 

“You know, dear Will, there are other ways of keeping warm.” His voice comes soft and low, and Will allows Hannibal to guide him gently over to the couch, taking a seat and sinking back against the cushions as the other man does the same. “I don't see any use for a heater when we have each other, and body heat is so much more efficient.”

 

Will smiles again despite himself, looking away almost bashfully as Hannibal takes one of his hands and cups it gingerly between his own. He rubs over them back and forth, back and forth, first one and then the other. The effects are immediate, warmth radiating from his palms and through his body, blooming in Will's heart. His eyes slip shut, the steady and careful movements of his love's hands nearly soothing him to sleep as they move up and over his arms, down along his waist, until suddenly the contact isn't nearly enough.

 

Will reaches over and grabs a nearby blanket, Hannibal watching with faint surprise as he scoots over on the couch, leaning back against him and wrapping the blanket snugly around their shoulders. When Hannibal doesn't immediately react he takes matters into his own hands, grabbing his arms and positioning them around his waist. That's all the nudging Hannibal needs, and the next thing Will knows his arms are closing around him, his fingers brushing over the scar on his stomach through the fabric of his shirt.

 

Will tucks his head underneath his love's chin as the two curl up under the blanket, and he's almost too warm now but he doesn't mind in the slightest. A comfortable silence falls over them, and the only sounds filling the room are Hannibal's breaths as he draws in deep whiffs of his scent as if drawing nourishment from his very existence.

 

Will vows never to complain about living with Hannibal again.

 


End file.
